Le poids des remords
by Pommie92
Summary: Et si Cédric n'était pas décédé à la fin de la quatrième année ? Il a survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort dans le cimetière, mais il n'est pas complètement indemne. HPCD (Désolée je suis nulle pour les résumés)
1. Partie 1

**Le poids des Remords**

Hello les fangirls and boys !

Cette fanfic est un OS en deux parties. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais je l'ai fini et comme ça m'arrive rarement, je suis contente.

Résumé : Et si Cédric n'était pas décédé à la fin de la quatrième année ? Il a survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort dans le cimetière, mais il n'est pas complètement indemne. HPCD (Résumé pourri, Sorry)

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise.

 **PARTIE 1** :

Harry Potter frappa à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans la jolie maison excentrée du petit village situé dans la campagne anglaise. Il atteint le palier où il put pendre sa cape de laine au porte manteau. Il faisait froid ces temps-ci, un brouillard épais entourait les chaumières qu'on distinguait au loin par la fenêtre à gauche de l'entrée. Il prit aussi le temps de bien essuyer ses pieds sur le paillasson, ses chaussures étant couvertes de boue. La maison était silencieuse.

Il emprunta le couloir pour se rendre dans la pièce la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Il tourna la poignée et se trouva plongé dans le noir. Heureusement, il savait maintenant se repérer dans l'obscurité. Il se dirigea donc, sans encombre vers les épais rideaux de velours bleu nuit. Il les tira d'un coup sec, laissant entrer la lumière de cette fin de matinée.

Un grognement retentit alors dans la pièce. Harry se tourna vers l'origine de ce son. Le bruit venait en fait d'une forme indéfinie sous les épaisses couvertures du lit assorties aux rideaux. Il s'agissait d'un corps dans sous la couette toujours immobile. Harry, se rapprocha de lui et dit d'une voix douce :

Allez Cédric, il est déjà onze heures. Tu vas pas passer encore une journée sans bouger.

Laisse-moi. Tonna celui-ci.

Harry ne se démonta pas pour autant, il tira les couvertures, découvrant au passage l'autre jeune homme. Cédric portait un pyjama bleu ciel. Il frissonna, cueillit par le froid au réveil. Harry appuya ses mains sur ses épaules pour le retourner face à lui. Cédric lui lança un regard noir. Ce regard, Harry le connaissait bien. Il lui était familier dorénavant. Les jours se suivaient et commençaient souvent de la même façon.

Harry alla chercher le fauteuil de Cédric dans un coin de la pièce et l'amena au bord du lit. Il se saisit alors de sa baguette pour l'aider à soulever le garçon et l'installa dans celui-ci. Une fois son poids détecté, le fauteuil se mit à léviter légèrement. C'était une invention de Sainte Mangouste, datant d'après la guerre, lorsqu'un fort besoin de ce genre d'appareil s'était fait sentir.

Mais la blessure de Cédric remontait à une date bien plus avancée. En effet, à la fin de leur quatrième année, Harry et lui, participaient au fameux tournoi des trois sorciers et s'étaient fait piéger par des partisans du mage noir. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés, par le biais d'un portoloin, dans un cimetière face à Lord Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait alors essayer de mettre fin aux jours de Cédric d'un coup d' avada kedavra, mais Harry avait réussi à dévier légèrement le sort. Ainsi, il avait échappé à un destin tragique. Mais, il ne s'en était pas sorti complètement indemne pour autant. Il avait passé une année entière dans le coma. Puis à son réveil, ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus, elles étaient paralysées. Tout le monde avait crié au miracle. Et il avait dû se battre pour essayer de recouvrer ses facultés. Mais jusqu'à présent les résultats étaient très médiocres. Il avait progressé sensiblement la première année qui avait suivi son coma. A cette époque, il avait presque réussit à faire quelques pas en béquilles. Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur, il n'en pouvait plus de faire tant d'efforts pour si peu d'amélioration. Et tous ces gens qui lui rendaient visite et lui rabâchait sans arrêt qu'il était chanceux. Chanceux ! Lui qui était désormais à demi paralysé. Dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement, cloué au lit ou dans une chaise. Il ne pouvait même plus prendre une douche seul. Il était obligé de se faire aider pour aller aux toilettes. Il ne pouvait même pas pisser tout seul, putain ! Et on osait lui dire qu'il était chanceux ?

Il était peu à peu tombé dans la dépression. Il s'était progressivement refermé sur lui-même. Il refusait la plupart des visites. Puis il y avait eu la guerre, et on l'avait laissé de côté pour un moment. Il avait pu ruminer ses idées morose en paix. Il y avait bien quelques médicomages et quelques aides-soignantes qui le surveillait de temps à autre en essayant de l'enjoindre à ne pas laisser tomber, à se battre. Mais ils avaient beaucoup à faire avec tous les blessés de guerre. Alors il finissait toujours seul. Et il préférait ça.

Puis, un peu avant la fin de la guerre, les blessés devenaient si nombreux que la maison de repos, annexe de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, où il vivait depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il n'était plus dans le coma, lui demanda de quitter les lieux. Cependant, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il n'avait pas de famille autre que son père. Mais, il ne voulait plus lui parler depuis qu'ils avaient eu une violent dispute durant laquelle le fils ordonna à son père de le laisser et de ne jamais revenir. Il ne supportait plus sa présence larmoyante. Il était donc hors de question de faire appel à lui.

Cédric décida de retarder le moment de son départ au maximum. Enfin, quand on ne lui laissa plus le choix, il emménagea au chaudron baveur, le temps de trouver autre chose. Il ne sortait pas de son lit ne voulant pas affronter les regards de pitié des gens.

Un jour, Tom, l'éternel gérant de cet établissement, lui apprit que sa chambre, dont on lui faisait crédit jusqu'à présent avait été réglée par une personne anonyme. Cette personne lui avait également laissé une adresse. Une maison, que le généreux donateur avait payée. Cédric, refusa tout d'abord ce présent injustifié. Mais ses économies étant, pour la majeure partie, fut engloutie par ses soins et la maison de repos, il se retrouva bien vite dans l'obligation de baisser les armes.

Par conséquent, il appela le magicobus et se rendit à la dite maison. Arrivé à destination, le contrôleur du bus l'aida à descendre. Cédric dû admettre que le village lui plaisait, une bourgade typique du plein pays anglais. Le fait que la maison soit aux abords de la ville, un peu éloignée le séduisit également. Il n'aurait pas à se mêler aux gens. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers l'accès à son nouveau chez lui, il rencontra alors son bienfaiteur. Harry Potter sortait de la maison pour venir à sa rencontre.

Et aujourd'hui, il était encore là. Avec son air coupable et sa pitié dans les yeux. Il poussait son fauteuil pour aller dans le petit salon. Il l'installa devant la cheminée et alluma un feu. Mais Cédric ne sortait pas de son mutisme. Cependant, Harry ne baissait jamais les bras. Il revenait, inlassablement, jour après jour, rendre visite à Cédric, le sortir de son lit. Il avait beau se heurter à un mur du côté de son ainé, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Malgré les insultes et les répliques cassantes, la mauvaise humeur et tout le reste, il était continuellement fidèle au poste. Il avait toujours été têtu, tout son entourage le savait bien et certains l'avait même appris à leur dépens, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Au fond ce n'était pas non plus uniquement de la générosité. En vérité, Harry était rongé par les remords.

Effectivement, depuis leur quatrième année, Harry n'a pu oublier que ce malheureux accident a été causé par sa faute. De plus, Cédric était le premier de ses amis et de son entourage à avoir été touché par cette guerre sous ses yeux. Depuis des années maintenant, Harry ne dormait plus la nuit, hanté par les morts et blessés de cette guerre. Chacun d'entre eux avait laissé une cicatrice de plus dans l'âme du survivant.

Alors chaque jour, il venait rendre visite à Cédric entre deux rendez-vous au ministère. Il était devenu consultant pour certains services du ministère. Il aurait pu devenir auror, mais il était las de se battre alors il suivait de loin les affaires du ministère qui ne cessait de demander son avis pour pouvoir appuyer leur propos auprès du grand public qui idolâtrait Harry. Il y avait donc ces réunions où tous lui faisaient des courbettes et les visites à Cédric durant lesquels sont estomac se nouait sous le coup de la culpabilité et où, même s'il ne le montrait pas, son moral descendait au plus bas accablé par les regards de haine de Cédric et les mots plus tranchant que des lames de couteau.

\- Pourquoi t'es encore là Potter ? Je te dis tous les jours que je ne veux pas voir ta tête de malheureux. C'est moi qui suis un putain d'handicapé, alors dégage avec tes jambes de valide hors de ma vue !

\- Tu me le dis tous les jours et ça ne m'a pas encore fait fuir alors inutile de t'échiner à me repousser.

Harry c'était assis dans le canapé à côté du fauteuil de Cédric. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le voir, lui, si beau, si jeune, avec les trait déformé alternativement par la colère puis la tristesse, c'était insoutenable. Harry se souvenait encore de son sourire enjôleur et du charme qui caractérisait si bien son camarade autrefois. Il attirait tous les regards féminins aux alentours à l'époque. Mais maintenant, il s'évertuait à chasser chaque être qui avait le malheur de faire ne serait-ce que mine de s'approcher.

\- Tu me fatigue. Je n'en peux plus de te voir ! Je veux que tu partes et que tu ne revienne jamais.

Cédric avait toujours les mêmes mots si blessant à l'attention de son seul visiteur. Mais Harry, estimant qu'il les méritait, les accueillait sans broncher. C'était sa punition, sa pénitence. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier, par-dessous tout, le sort de Cédric, le plus marquant pour lui. Ça faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il avait aidé l'autre à s'installer et il s'était attaché d'une façon qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il venait dans cette maison pour laver ses péchés mais bizarrement ça l'apaisait. La présence de Cédric, pourtant si hostile, lui était vite devenu indispensable.

Il se leva, alla à la cuisine, et fit chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire en ferraille. Il avait appris auprès des Weasley de nombreux sorts pour cuisiner, aussi il prépara des œufs brouillés et du lard. Il les apporta à Cédric. Cédric ne prit même pas la peine de prendre l'assiette. Il la lâcha qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le plancher du salon. Harry soupira bruyamment et sortit sa baguette pour tout nettoyer.

Il demanda à Cédric s'il voulait qu'il l'aide pour se laver ou autre chose mais celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il restait dans son mutisme fusillant Harry du regard. Il était devenu très doué pour ça, les regards noirs.

Harry devait partir au ministère pour une réunion inutile mais à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper. Aussi, il prit le soin de laisser le soin de laisser une assiette avec des toast et un verre d'eau sur la petite table du salon, avant de laisser Cédric seul.

Il sortit de la petite demeure et franchit la petite barrière qui représentait la limite des protections magiques pour pouvoir transplaner vers le ministère de la magie. Il devait se rendre à un comité des sports magiques. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de quidditch, ce qui allait être forcément le cas lors de ce colloque après avoir quitté Cédric. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'allait cesser de penser au fait que Cédric ne pourrait plus y rejouer, lui qui avait été un très bon joueur et un passionné.

Harry pensait souvent à Cédric et à son handicap. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se départir de son sentiment de culpabilité envers Cédric. Depuis le début, il n'avait pu empêcher son camarade d'occuper ses pensées. Ce dernier ne le savait surement pas mais, l'été suivant sa quatrième année, il avait passé des heures à sainte mangouste en compagnie d'Amos Diggory pour veiller sur Cédric. A son réveil, il n'avait cependant pas souhaité affronter le regard de l'autre, mais n'avait jamais cessé de prendre de ses nouvelles, notamment grâce au père de Cédric à qui il envoyait régulièrement des lettres.

Arrivé au ministère par la fameuse entrée des visiteurs, Harry prit un ascenseur en direction du département des jeux et sports magiques, lieux de l'assemblée à laquelle il venait assister. A l'ordre du jour : la pénurie actuelle des arbitres de quidditch et le besoin de nouvelles formations, la pénalité du stooging doit-elle être abolie, le droit au remplaçant doit-il enfin être accordé et plusieurs autres points mineurs. Rien de très captivant du point de vue d'Harry.

La réunion commença bientôt et l'ennui pressentit par Harry ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Il sortit un parchemin d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier et entreprit d'envoyer des nouvelles à Amos Diggory. Il chercha ses mots la plume levée au dessus du parchemin. Que dire ? Après tout la situation de Cédric n'évoluait pas vraiment, le garçon s'entêtant à vouloir s'enfermer dans le mutisme et la dépression. Harry avait beau ne jamais baisser les bras, ces attentions diverses restaient pour le moment sans effets. Il tenait, cependant, vraiment à envoyer cette lettre au père de son ami. Lui, qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, il refusait de laisser ces deux-là s'éloigner sans rien faire. Harry savait que tout cela ne le concernait pas, mais on a tous du mal à agir contre sa nature. Et il était comme ça, toujours à se plier en quatre pour que tout le monde soit heureux. Il entreprit donc d'écrire des mots laissant apparaître un espoir pour qu'au moins quelqu'un ne soit pas résigné et défaitiste.

Une fois cette lourde tâche qu'il s'infligeait lui-même acquittée, il roula le parchemin et essaya de faire semblant de s'intéresser à cette stupide réunion. A certains moments, il se demandait comment le monde pouvait continuer de tourner après tant de violences, de douleurs, de tristesse, de désespoir et de résignation. Mais, il ne souhaitait pas que les personnes qui le croisaient tout les jours le prenne en pitié alors qu'il n'était pas forcément plus à plaindre que les autres alors, il avançait en relevant la tête, jours après jours, sans trop penser à pourquoi il fallait continuer. Il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

La fameuse assemblée se termina bientôt et chacun se leva tout en continuant les débats ou en abordant des sujets plus anodins ou plus personnels. Harry voulait se retirer sans s'attarder mais il fut rattraper par Olivier Dubois, son ancien camarade de Poudlard, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor les premières années d'Harry dans l'école. A la fin de sa septième année, il avait été sélectionné comme gardien dans l'équipe des Chauves-souris de Ballycastle, une prestigieuse équipe d'Irlande du Nord. Il avait été nommé au bout de trois ans capitaine de cette équipe grâce à son début de carrière particulièrement fulgurant. Puis, il avait même été appelé à siéger au sein de ce comité. Il cherchait souvent à démarcher Harry pour qu'il se joigne à son équipe mais ce denier refusait catégoriquement. Il sentait que cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

\- Harry ! Comment va-tu ? S'exclama Olivier.

\- Bien, merci Olivier, et toi ?

\- La saison commence sur les chapeaux de roues, alors je vais bien !

Il arborait déjà un sourire triomphant qui rappela à Harry l'époque où Dubois se battait pour la coupe du tournoi de Poudlard.

\- Tant mieux, Olivier, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça mais j'ai confiance en votre capitaine.

Harry sourit faiblement. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il était d'une vrai bonne humeur, de celle qui vous fait sourire pour rien et qui vous fait sentir plein d'allégresse.

\- Haha, tu as raison Harry, c'est un bon ! Dommage qu'on est pas avec nous le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu ces dernières années mais je sais que tu ne changera pas d'avis ! Tu n'en fait toujours qu' à ta tête pas vrai ?

Harry eu un sourire d'excuse et s'apprêta à partir mais Olivier le retint encore par le bras.

\- Attend Harry, on joue en fin de semaine et j'ai deux billets pour toi. Si tu veux venir voir le match.

Il remercia son ancien camarade, prit les billets pour être poli, puis se dirigea enfin vers la sortie. Il rentra chez lui et posa les billets dans l'entrée. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à voir un match de quidditch. Il ne pouvait pas juste oublier, et aller s'amuser comme si de rien n'était. Il s'allongea sur son canapé et se massa les tempes. Il était si las. Tous ces privilèges dont il n'avait cure ! Bon sang, tellement de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute, ne pouvait-ils pas voir qu'il ne mérite aucune faveur d'aucune sorte !

Encore une soirée seul en perspective pour Harry. Ces amis tentaient de le divertir en multipliant les invitations à diner, les sorties dans des endroits divers et variés, comble de l'horreur, les rencards arrangés. Sur ce dernier point Harry freinait au maximum mais Hermione utilisait toute son intelligence à orchestrer des ruses à toutes épreuves. Bien sûr, en premier lieu il y avait eu Ginny, mais ils avaient tous deux eu du mal à se remettre de la perte de Georges Weasley. Ils s'étaient donc quittés pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page. Et puis, Harry avait sentit que la magie et l 'émoustillement des débuts s'était largement estompés. Ensuite, Hermione, surement bien influencées par les inquiétudes de Mme Weasley, avait pris cette folle décision de donner un coup de pouce à sa vie sentimentale. Au grand dam de Harry. Il y avait d'abord eu Padma Patil, comme si le carnage du bal de Noël ne lui avait pas suffit, Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell son ancienne coéquipière de quidditch, Susan Bones et pour finir, Daphné Greengrass une ancienne Serpentarde et sœur de la futur épouse de Draco Malfoy. A croire qu'Hermione était désespérée ces temps-ci.

Il repensa aux billets. De toutes façons, il n'avait personne pour l'y accompagner. Il n'allait surement pas y aller avec une ces filles qu'il avait été obligé de rencontrer ces derniers mois. Ce serait non seulement un moment pénible mais aussi, ça gâcherait le spectacle. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une des meilleures équipes de la ligue. Leur matchs constituaient toujours une belle promesse.

Bon, même si Harry n'était pas d'humeur à se divertir, quel dommage de perdre ces places qui, en plus, avaient l'air d'être à un bon rang. Bizarrement, il était tiraillé. Il ne voulait pas s'amuser, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le droit, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait sortir un peu de chez lui et oublier quelques précieuses minutes. Son mal de tête ne semblait pas prêt de cesser si facilement. A moins qu'il trouve un moyen d'aller au match sans complètement se permettre de s'évader. Il pouvait faire une bonne action en se faisant un plaisir. Il fallait qu'il ressorte de chez lui sur le champ.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de se préparer à nouveau, Harry transplana. Il ne s'habituera jamais à cette déplaisante sensation, mais il fallait bien qu'il avoue que c'était tout de même pratique. Il se retrouva face à la même porte qu'en début de journée. Mais contrairement au matin, il fut saisi d'un doute, après tout, il pouvait déjà prévoir que sa demande allait provoquer une réaction négative. Or, il fallait qu'il lui demande, il était persuadé que c'était absolument ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, sonna le doux carillon qui tenait lieu de sonnette et tourna la poignée.

Il faisait froid dans la maison, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée lorsqu'Harry l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt, devait s'être éteint. Il s'avança vers le salon, qui était vide, et d'un coup de baguette raviva les flammes. Il souhaitait que l'habitat soit chaleureux et convivial, qu'il donne envie d'y être bien. Peut-être qu'alors Cédric se laisserait vivre un peu sereinement.

Il avança jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier, il laissa sa main sur la poignée quelques minutes, le temps de rassembler ses forces. Puis, doucement il pénétra dans la pièce. La grande fenêtre faisait entrer une lumière blanche dans la pièce. Cédric était là, dans son fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, avec une couverture à motif écossais étalée sur les jambes. Harry se sentait bizarrement ému de cette vision, comme s'il surprenait un moment intime. Mais cette sensation fut vite chassée de son esprit.

\- Tu es encore là, je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi pour le reste de la journée.

Cédric lui avait, comme souvent, craché ces mots sans même se retourner. Cela fit revenir Harry sur Terre plus rapidement qu'une bonne gifle, le blessant tout autant. Au vu des nombreuses phrases de ce genre que Cédric prononçait inlassablement, il ne devrait plus se vexer, ni avoir aussi mal, il devrait voir le coup venir mais, à chaque fois c'était pareil.

\- Laisse tomber Cédric, tu devrais avoir compris que je ne partirais pas juste parce que tu fais semblant de détester tout le monde.

Le silence aussi pouvait être blessant, constata Harry lorsque son interlocuteur ne daigna même pas répondre. Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le scruter put apercevoir les mâchoires de Cédric se crisper.

\- Ca suffit maintenant Cédric, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu dois arrêter de te morfondre, tu dois bouger mon vieux !

L'intéressé se retourna violemment.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre Potter ! Cesse de faire semblant de te préoccuper de mon sort ! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas continuer, j'aurais préféré mourir ! Je te déteste de m'avoir fait ça, d'avoir jouer au putain de héro pour me sauver et me mettre dans une merde pareille !

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il lutta contre ses larmes qui étaient en train de lui monter au yeux. Pourquoi les paroles de son ami lui faisait autant de mal ? C'est vrai que chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette entrevue avec Voldemort dans le cimetière, il se sentait écrasé par la culpabilité. Mais quand il pensait au fait que Cédric aurait pu être mort à ce moment-là, son cœur se comprimait comme s'il était dans un étau. Il dit alors, la voix mal assurée :

\- Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie.

Cédric le regarda d'un air dégouté. Voilà que ce morveux allait se mettre à pleurer. Son existence était déjà suffisamment pénible pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce crétin à l'air coupable et aux yeux larmoyants. Au fond, il nourrissait des sentiments terriblement négatifs à son égard, il lui avait sauvé la vie et depuis il devait vivre de façon restreinte, il faisait sans cesse la charité comme cette maison qu'il avait payée de même que les soins de Sainte Mangouste, il passait le voir comme si ça allait remonter le moral de Cédric alors qu'il avait toujours des yeux de chien battu. Insupportable ! Mais, Cédric avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, le pire, ce qui l'énervait le plus, inconsciemment, c'était que malgré tous les défauts d'Harry, il faisait naître des sentiments chez lui qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Alors il n'avait qu'une envie, éviter au maximum ce foutu binoclard.

\- Je voulais te dire, Harry se tordait les mains apparemment en proie à une nervosité contagieuse, j'ai reçu des places pour un match des chauves souris de Ballycastle, tu sais c'est Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor qui me les a donné, et je me demandais enfin, tu vois, est-ce que tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Il avait l'air d'un ado boutonneux et ça agaça Cédric au plus haut point. Harry, quant à lui, se maudissait d'avoir pris un ton suppliant et d'avoir sûrement eu l'air d'une collégienne.

\- Sérieusement Potter ? Tu sais très bien que je ne vais surement pas t'accompagner, toi le héro de guerre adulé, à un match de Quidditch juste pour que tu montre à tout le monde ton œuvre de charité !

\- Mais enfin, non, c'est pas du tout ça. Je pensais que ça pourrait te changer les idées c'est tout.

\- Va te faire foutre !

C'en était trop pour Harry, il se retourna d'un coup et partit s'en demander son reste. Il ne sut pas trop comment mais il se retrouva devant chez Ginny à taper à la porte d'une façon incroyablement pathétique, comme s'il était dépressif, et, à vrai dire, il allait peut être pas tarder à le devenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny, la chevelure flamboyante dans l'obscurité de ce début de soirée ouvrit la porte.

\- Harry ? Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien. Entre.

Elle avait froncé ses sourcils roux en prononçant cette phrase, son ami avait vraiment l'air misérable. Elle le poussa presque jusqu'à la cuisine où une marmite chauffait dégageant des effluves qui auraient pu mettre l'eau à la bouche d'Harry si son ventre n'était pas aussi noué. Elle le fit assoir sur une chaise et lui tendit un bol de potage.

\- Bois ça, ça va te réchauffer. Ensuite tu me diras ce qui te mets dans cet état.

Harry se dit en lui-même qu'elle ressemblait parfois énormément à sa mère. Il entoura machinalement son bol de ses deux mains, les réchauffant par la même occasion. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu exactement, et il n'était pas non plus réellement sur de vouloir raconter la raison de son état pitoyable. Cependant, Ginny, qui ressemblait maintenant plus à Hermione, avait des yeux inquisiteurs qui le scrutaient. Il se résigna, convaincu de ne pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps face à son amie.

Il lui raconta alors tous ses problèmes avec Cédric et à quel point c'était douloureux pour lui de sans arrêt se faire envoyer sur les roses alors qu'il ne souhaitait que l'aider. La jeune femme écoutait attentivement, ne l'interrompant que pour de demander des précisions. C'était agréable de sentir écouté.

A la fin du monologue plaintif qui avait cours dans sa cuisine, elle secoua la tête et déclara :

\- Harry, bon sang, arrête de te voiler la face ! Si tu veux l'aider, tu dois être plus ferme avec lui. Cesse d'avoir pitié de lui et secoue le une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Quoi ? Mais je peux pas faire ça Ginny ! Tu te rends pas compte, tout ce qui lui est arrivé est strictement de ma faute, je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir de me détester, je me déteste déjà moi-même.

\- Merlin, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête !

Elle avait tapé du poing sur la table en levant les yeux au ciel. La mâchoire d'Harry se fracassa sur le sol.

\- T'es fatiguant à croire que tout est toujours de ta faute ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Monsieur Potter figure toi ! Je te rappelle que ce qui est arrivé lors de ce tournoi ne peut pas être de ton fait puisque quelqu'un a trafiqué cette foutue coupe. Et, en plus, tu voulais partager la victoire avec Cédric, ce qui est noble de ta part, et tu lui a sauvé la vie, encore plus noble. Quant au reste des victimes, tu n'as forcé personne à se battre. Et puis, au risque de te faire descendre de ton piédestal, on ne s'est pas battu pour sauver tes fesses mais pour vaincre un taré de la magie noire et du sang pur. Alors, je t'en prie, passe à autre chose, comme tout le monde. Merde ! Et arrête de t'auto flageller, c'est ridicule.

Harry était éberlué. On ne lui avait rarement parlé comme ça. Ginny était rouge de colère après sa tirade assassine mais elle avait désormais un air satisfait sur le visage comme si cela faisait des années qu'elle rêvait de lui balancer tout ça au visage. Ce qui était sûrement le cas, au vu des derniers moments de leur relation.

Puis, il y eut du bruit dans l'entrée, une porte qui claque, un manteau qu'on jette sur le porte manteau et le fameux « Chérie, je suis rentré ». Une poignée de secondes après, une tête passa par l'ouverture de la cuisine. C'était Théodore Nott, le mari de la belle rousse depuis peu. Il salua sa femme puis Harry, qui ne souhaitant pas déranger décida de partir. Ginny tenta de le retenir un peu, mais il ne voulait pas être de trop. Aussi, il avait grand besoin de méditer sur les paroles de son amie et confidente. Il rebroussa chemin, jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Et Harry ...

Elle sortit la tête de la cuisine, puis lança :

\- Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aime !

Autant, il avait été surpris de l'accès de colère de la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant, autant, à ce moment-là, sa mâchoire se fracassa sur le sol.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ça se voit à des kilomètres.

Le garçon décida de ne pas relevé, et sortit dans la fraîcheur du soir.

XXX

Le réveil fut difficile. Harry avait eu une nuit agitée, peuplée de rêves plus ou moins flous dont il y avait toujours un élément récurrent : Cédric. Il sortit de son lit au prix d'un effort considérable et se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se faire un thé. Les paroles de Ginny lui avaient trotté dans la tête toute la soirée et visiblement ça avait eu une incidence sur son inconscient.

D'une part, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison sur le fait d'être plus ferme avec Cédric. La situation n'avait que trop duré, et s'il laissait son ami s'enfermer, il arriverait un moment où il sera trop tard pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

Il but son thé lentement. La deuxième partie des réflexions de son amie lui posait déjà plus de problèmes. Il n'était jamais sorti avec homme, il n'avait même jamais eu d'attirance, à sa connaissance, pour un homme. Par conséquent, tout ça le laissait un peu perplexe. Bien sûr, il était sorti avec la dernière des Weasley, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas déclarer que ça avait été une grande réussite. Il n'y avait pas eu de passion brûlante, ni même de tendresse très poussée. Adolescent, il avait été attiré par cette jolie fille, intelligente et battante, il lui avait témoigné de l'affection, mais en y réfléchissant, il avait toujours eu plus de sentiments amicaux qu'amoureux à son égard. L'adolescence et les hormones avaient peut être joué au début, mais cela c'était vite étiolé. De là à dire qu'il était finalement homosexuel … C'était prématuré. Aussi, il ne savait pas trop ce qui le poussait à rendre visite à Cédric aussi fréquemment. Il avait toujours mis ça sur le compte de la culpabilité. Or, il attribuait beaucoup de sentiments à la culpabilité.

Bref, il se prenait la tête depuis plusieurs minutes et ses réflexions n'aboutissaient toujours à rien. Il se massa les tempes, se demandant si son mal de crâne allait finir par l'abandonner. Ses dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes avec Cédric qui devenait de plus en plus aigri. Par conséquent, il devait faire quelque chose, même si au fond de lui il n'était pas sûr de connaître ses motivations précises. De toutes les façons rester assis ne changerait rien au problème.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la table, les paumes contre le bois et se leva d'un air résolu. De l'action et du changement, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qu'il leur fallait à lui et à Cédric. Sa décision était prise. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à s'y tenir.

XXX

Après s'être lavé, habillé et avoir géré quelque peu ses affaires, sa correspondance et ses relations avec le ministère, il se rendit à la demeure de Cédric, bien décidé à tenir ses résolutions. Il se retrouva bien vite devant la porte en bois verni de la maison de son ami. Il commençait à la connaître par cœur. Peut-être qu'il venait trop souvent. Peut-être qu'il était trop intrusif, peut-être qu'il était finalement trop collant. Le poison que Cédric lui assenait jour après jour commençait à s'insinuer dans sa tête. Il devait réagir, sinon il finirait par croire vraiment que ce qu'il faisait pour Cédric était vain, et il ne voulait surtout pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'essayer de le sortir de là. Il ne savait même pas la raison exacte mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas abandonner. Alors il entra, d'un pas résolu.

Malgré le fait que la matinée soit bien avancée, tous les rideaux étaient tirés. Il faisait sombre. Harry savait que Cédric aimait l'obscurité, comme pour se complaire dans sa dépression. D'un coup de baguette il les ouvra et la lumière inonda la pièce. Comme toujours, Cédric était dans sa chambre. Il fonça tête baissée, pour être sur de ne pas se laisser attendrir en chemin. Il ouvra la porte avec grand fracas. Il le vit dans son fauteuil, tourné ver la fenêtre, au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé la veille. Cette vision le mit dans état de rage avancé. Mais Cédric ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne veux pas te voir, morveux !

Un éclair de douleur travers son cœur et s'en fut trop pour lui, il explosa.

\- Tais-toi Cédric ! La ferme !

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire narquois. Enfin, le parfait monsieur Potter, le gendre idéal préféré de l'Angleterre, celui qui avait sauvé l'univers comme dans ces films moldus venus des États-Unis, ce garçon bien propret se rebellait enfin. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Cédric eut l'impression fugace que c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis bien longtemps. Sûrement qu'il souhaitait qu'Harry s'en aille pour de bon, il ne voulait pas se battre et l'autre refusait de le comprendre de même que tous ces proches. Mais Harry, c'était encore autre chose. Déjà il était plus tenace que tous. Et puis, Cédric n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi, mais il le mettait toujours hors de lui. Alors même qu'en règle générale, il n'avait goût à rien. En présence de ce garçon là, son sang bouillait dans ses veines, pour une raison qui lui restait jusqu'à lors inconnue. Et ça, ça l'énervait encore plus. Pourquoi Potter le faisait réagir autant restait un mystère et il lui fallait bien avouer que sa dépression était largement mise à mal par ce petit avorton insupportable. En sa présence, il quittait son état amorphe habituel pour se mettre en colère ! Et il ne voulait absolument pas ça, il voulait se laisser dépérir dans son coin, est-ce que c'était trop demander ?

Pour couronner le tout, Potter n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec sa petite rébellion.

\- Tu vas aller à ce match demain soir, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Tu te lances dans le kidnapping c'est ça ?! Cracha-t-il

Par Merlin, ce rejeton n'allait donc jamais lâcher l'affaire ? Mais en observant son visage, il vit son air déterminé aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus de trace de son habituel pitié couplée à sa culpabilité. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Le rouge monta aux joues de Cédric qui était farouchement contre cette foutue idée. Il ne voulait pas sortir, il ne voulait pas voir du monde, il ne voulait pas voir les autres s'amuser et, enfin, il refusait tout net de faire plaisir à cet enquiquineur de Potter.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu repousses tout le monde ?

Il avait l'air triste maintenant, est-ce qu'il savait à quel point il était facile de lire en lui ?

\- Tu le sais pertinemment, je me tue à te dire que je ne veux pas de ta pitié, que je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, je veux seulement qu'on me laisse ...

Le ton était monté d'un cran mais au lieu de le dissuader d'insister au près de son aîné, cette réponse fit encore plus réagir Harry.

\- Oui, tu aurais préféré mourir. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Ba tu sais quoi ? T'es vivant mon pote ! Alors accepte le et reprend ta vie en main. Arrête de jouer à l'enfant gâté !

Cédric était complètement surpris par la réaction de Potter. Il essaya cependant de ne pas avoir l'air trop étonné. Il ne ferait pas cet honneur à son visiteur. Cependant, il n'avait toujours rien répondu. Et visiblement Potter prit cela pour un assentiment.

\- Bien, demain, je passe te chercher à 18h00. Et sois de bonne humeur !

Il tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce. Le sang bouillait dans les veines de Cédric. Le culot de son « bienfaiteur » le mettait hors de lui, il avait envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Il avait envie de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais il n'avait rien sous la main. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce garçon le faisait autant réagir, lui, qui ne laissait plus rien l'émouvoir depuis si longtemps. Le fait de lui faire cet effet l'énervait encore plus, comme perdu dans un cercle vicieux. Il se sentait presque vivant et il refusait catégoriquement d'avoir des émotions. Les émotions, ça conduisait forcément à l'espoir et, ensuite, à la peine, la tristesse et la douleur. Cédric serra les poings. Cet abruti allait le mener vers ce que Cédric fuyait de tout son être. Il baissa la tête, soupirant de frustration. Au fond de lui, ces sensations ne demandaient qu'à affluer de nouveau dans son corps. Il les ferait taire quoi qu'il en coûte. Il ne pourrait pas vivre encore cette peine. Il voulait juste dormir et ne plus se réveiller. Il se hissa sur son lit. Il porta la main à son visage, ses joues étaient humides. Toute cette colère avait éveillée ces vieux démons, comme une vieille blessure se rappelle à vous lorsque l'on sollicite trop son corps. Il se sentit très las et fatigué d'un coup. Tant d'émotions contradictoires alors qu'il repoussait le moindre sentiment depuis des années, l'avaient laissé vidé. Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

XXX

Le lendemain, peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Harry était très anxieux. Il espérait que Cédric ne serait pas trop difficile aujourd'hui. Il était pleinement conscient que, malgré la petite satisfaction de la veille, Cédric ne cèderait pas si facilement.

De son côté, Cédric se réveillait après avoir dormi comme une pierre. Il ne se souvenait plus, la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé. Cependant, en se remémorant les évènements de la veille et la raison de sa si grosse fatigue, il sentit poindre chez lui de l'appréhension. Harry allait revenir aujourd'hui. Il allait le forcer à sortir de sa torpeur. Il allait lui faire ressentir des choses, des choses oubliées, des choses enfouies, des choses qu'il ne souhaite pas remonté à la surface. Il devait trouver un échappatoire. Pourtant, il savait déjà que Potter s'obstinerait et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. La solution ne serait donc pas de se montrer agressif ou blessant. Cela ne faisait plus l'effet escompté visiblement. Que faire alors ?

Cédric n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit alors que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Aucune solution ne lui apparaissait. Il commençait à se dire qu'il ne trouverait pas de moyen d'échapper à cette sortie. Mais s'il était obligé de subir cette fois-ci peut-être pouvait-il amener Potter à ne pas vouloir réitérer cette l'exploit. Ça, ça avait une chance de fonctionner. D'ailleurs, pour compliquer la tâche de son «rencard», il allait sciemment rester étendu dans son lit. Avec un peu de chance ils seraient en retard.

L'heure fatidique approchait et Harry, comme Cédric s'en était douté, arriva en avance. Cédric l'entendit claquer la porte comme pour annoncer son entrée triomphante dans l'arène, prêt à en découdre. Il se renfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller par anticipation. Harry ne tarda pas à se présenter sur le seuil de sa chambre l'air conquérant. Air qui s'assombrit quelque peu lorsqu'il vit Cédric toujours dans son lit.

\- Je savais que c'était une bonne idée d'être en avance. S'exclama-t-il

L'absence de mauvaise humeur dans le ton emprunté par Potter déplut fortement à Cédric. La première partie de son plan n'avait visiblement pas abouti aux bonnes conclusions. Ça avait presque l'air de l'amuser le gamin ! Cédric sentait déjà venir à lui une pointe d'agacement. Merlin, comment se faisait-il qu'un simple sourire de ce gosse l'ennuie autant ? C'était tellement inhabituel pour lui que ça le perturbait d'autant plus. A son grand déplaisir, Potter, qui ne se laissait pas décourager, tira sa couverture au bas du lit. Le froid mordit la peau du jeune homme allongé dans le lit. Il grimaça et le sourire d'Harry s'étira. Il le somma de se mettre debout. Il leur fallait se préparer à partir. Cédric grogna dans sa barbe. Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout, d'autant plus que rien ne semblait entacher la bonne humeur du garçon et ça le rendait d'humeur chafouine.

Il sentit alors les mains d'Harry saisir ses poignets pour le forcer à se redresser.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-il

\- Bien, dans ce cas, débrouille toi. Lève toi et prépare toi pour sortir.

Cédric lui lança un regard noir. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis il empoigna ses jambes et les fit basculer sur le côté du lit. Le regard amusé de son bienfaiteur l'agaçait profondément. De mauvaise grâce il s'empara de sa baguette magique et fit venir son fauteuil à lui. A ce moment, il essaya de se hisser dans le fauteuil à la force de ses bras. Harry n'y tenant plus, lui vint en aide avec sa baguette, sachant qu'il était complexe de se lancer un sort à soi même. A présent, les yeux de Cédric lançaient carrément des éclairs. Mais Harry jubilait, pour une fois Cédric se tenait tranquille malgré son regard de tueur. De plus, Harry n'en était pas très fier, mais il trouvait que l'air renfrogné de Cédric était adorable. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi il pensait à ce genre de choses.

Cédric observait Harry en plissant les yeux, se demandant à quoi cet idiot pouvait bien pensé à cet instant. Il avait l'air perturbé. Aussi, il avait les joues légèrement rosées. Cédric sentit avec horreur que ses propres joues lui chauffaient un peu. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait cette réaction, il n'était pas une adolescente effarouchée et Harry Potter n'était pas son prétendant. Réaction totalement injustifiée donc. Pas vrai ? Bien sur, c'était juste un moment d'égarement, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

\- Tu devrais peut-être songé à t'habiller plus chaudement. Déclara alors Harry un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Cédric baissa la tête, il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama gris et un pull en laine bleu. Harry sortit de la pièce pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. A l'aide d'un sort d'attraction, il sortit de son placard un pantalon noir, des chaussettes et un tee-shirt à enfiler sous son pull. Après moult contorsions sur son fauteuil, il fut prêt.

Pour ne pas trop montrer son intérêt à l'autre, il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, n'y tenant plus, frappa. Connaissant Cédric, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse. Alors, il entra. Cédric s'était tourné vers la fenêtre, comme il le faisait si souvent. Il s'était changé mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller chaudement, or, dehors un vent frais rafraichissait nettement l'atmosphère.

\- Tiens, mets ça. Tu vas mourir de froid sinon. Suggéra Harry en lui tendant une cape noire bien épaisse, une paire de cache-oreilles, une écharpe en laine et une paire de gants.

\- C'est peut-être le but.

C'était le même genre de provocations que Cédric lui balançaient quotidiennement cependant Harry eut l'impression que cette fois le cœur n'y était pas. Son ami avait l'air préoccupé. Peut-être que l'idée de sortir de chez lui après tout ce temps l'angoissait un peu. Après que Cédric se soit équipé, Harry se plaça derrière le fauteuil et le dirigea vers la sortie. Cédric n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Ça allait être un long match …

De son côté Cédric ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait fébrile. Harry était juste derrière lui, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais curieusement, il avait l'impression qu'en ce jour la sensation était diamétralement différente. Il sentait le regard de son pilote sur sa nuque, ça lui procurait des sortes de picotements. Une envie peu résistible de passer la main dans le dos de son cou le prit soudainement. Il se maudit intérieurement de trembler et d'avoir les mains moites, de subir des réactions aussi poussées pour une simple sortie avec Potter.

Dehors, il faisait froid. Un froid sec et gris digne de la réputation de la campagne britannique dans laquelle était niché le village où Cédric avait élu domicile. Harry prit un sentier vers la forêt à la sortie du village. Ses pas crissaient sur les quelques cailloux et pierres qui agrémentaient le chemin. Il pouvait voir les épaules de son ami se tendre sous l'appréhension. En effet, ce dernier n'avait pas du voyager depuis longtemps. Il n'était, d'ailleurs, surement pas sorti de chez lui depuis un temps certain également. Harry brûlait de le rassurer, mais il n'osait pas, de peur de l'effaroucher au moindre contact. Mais, bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où se trouvait leur moyen de transport.

Estimant que le transplange d'escorte restait un moyen délicat pour Cédric, le survivant avait ensorceler un vieux béret pour faire office de portoloin. A l'approche du but, Cédric se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil mais il n'ouvrit toujours pas bouche. Harry s'arrêta alors.

\- J'ai pensé qu'un portoloin serait le plus pratique. Par contre, il vaut mieux que tu ne voyage pas sur le fauteuil, ce serait plus prudent. Tu vas t'assoir par terre et je tiendrais le fauteuil pour l'emmener avec nous.

Merlin, Cédric n'en revenait, il avait tout prévu cet idiot. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'assoir à même cette herbe givrée. Aussi, il n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour exécuter les instructions données. Or, Harry était tourné vers lui les bras croisés en signe d'impatience. Cédric leva le regard vers lui et comprit qu'encore une fois, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il approcha donc du portoloin et fit un signe à l'autre pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Et, d'un coup de baguette Harry déposa son ami sur l'herbe fraîche. Il saisit fermement le fauteuil d'une main et s'approcha également du béret.

\- A trois. Un, deux, trois !

Et le clairière se mit à tournoyer.

Cédric atterri brutalement sur ses fesses. Il fulminait. Cette sortie était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Il jeta un œil aux alentours. Ils se trouvaient à flan d'une petite colline verdoyante typique de l'Irlande du Nord. Aucun signe de vie à l'horizon. Plus loin, on pouvait voir les falaises escarpées qui surplombaient la mer déchaînée en cette saison. Grâce aux souvenirs de l'époque où son père l'emmenait régulièrement voir des match de Quidditch, Cédric savait qu'il y avait encore de la route à faire avant de parvenir au stade.

Il se sentit plus léger et constata qu'il lévitait jusqu'à son fauteuil. Une fois installé, la marche reprit dans le même rythme qu'avant le voyage en portoloin, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Le silence s'était installé entre eux, mais, étrangement Cédric le trouvait plutôt apaisant. De plus, le paysage de carte postale et l'air iodé qu'il respirait lui faisait vraiment du bien.

Cependant Harry ne l'entendait pas cette oreille. Il commença à parler. Il lui narra comment il avait obtenu les places, quelles équipes allaient jouer, les enjeux de cette rencontre, les derniers potins à propos des joueurs de l'équipe. Il lui donna aussi des nouvelles d'Olivier Dubois, de qui il tenait les entrées. Il ne laissa pas le silence s'immiscer entre eux plus de deux secondes. Cédric se demandait s'il était nerveux. Ensuite, il pensa que peut être que c'était leur proximité qui le rendait nerveux. Mais il se fustigea aussitôt mentalement. Vers quelles dérives partaient encore son cerveau. Alors, il pensa que, merlin seul sait pourquoi, Harry parlait autant croyant que ça ferait plaisir à Cédric.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire la conversation, Potter. Le coupa-t-il finalement

\- Je sais, j'ai juste envie de passer un bon moment, mais je sais que tu n'y mettra pas du tien alors je serais enthousiaste pour deux.

\- Complètement stupide !

Les sourcils de Cédric se froncèrent. Un bon moment ? Avec lui ? Potter n'avait-il donc pas d'ami à vouloir passer du bon temps avec lui ? Il n'avait personne dans son entourage de plus enclin à s'amuser ? Ou alors Harry les énervait tous. C'était envisageable. Il était si agaçant. Il songea a lui poser la question, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, mais il se reprit bien vite, après tout il se fichait de la vie privée de Potter. Et puis, même s'il ne voulait pas trop l'admettre la balade était agréable, il ne fallait pas gâcher cet instant plaisant, que la présence de son chauffeur détériorait en partie.

Ils remontaient maintenant un chemin de terre en pente douce. Il seraient bientôt au stade. Harry se sentait pour le moment satisfait. Cédric ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il n'était pas aussi agressif que d'habitude. Aussi, en jetant des coups d'œil régulier sur la nuque de Cédric, il pouvait constaté qu'il semblait moins contracté qu'avant l'arrivée en Irlande du Nord.

Bientôt, il aperçurent, camouflé dans une cuvette naturelle entre plusieurs montagnes et collines, le stade des chauves-souris de Ballycastle. En outre une situation géographique avantageuse pour garder le secret de l'existence du monde sorcier, de nombreux sorts protégeait cette arène magique. De nombreuses personnes, vêtues de robes noires ornées d'une énorme chauve souris écarlate se pressaient aux abords de l'édifice. Harry, qui ne prenait que très rarement l'occasion d'aller voir du quidditch, était plutôt impressionné par la foule environnante. Il se sentait comme un enfant intimidé lors des réunions de famille, à la fois heureux et impatient, mais aussi timide et effarouché. Un léger souffle s'échappa de la bouche de Cédric. Lui aussi devait être impressionné, pensa Harry, après tout depuis combien de temps il n'était pas approché d'un stade ? Le coupe du monde de quidditch à laquelle ils avaient assisté durant l'été précédant sa septième année à Poudlard fut surement le dernier en date. Pourtant, chacun étant dans ses pensées, aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Après avoir passé l'épreuve de la queue interminable à l'entrée du stade, toujours dans le silence le plus total, en ignorant les regards sur eux, les deux jeunes furent bientôt assis dans les gradins. Olivier Dubois ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Ils avaient de bonnes place avec une belle vue sur les buts de l'équipe adverse.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais vers son ami. Cédric donnait l'impression de lutter pour ne pas bouger dans tous les sens. Il était immobile mais on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux grands ouverts regarder dans de nombreuses directions. D'abord vers les supporters adverses, sur les gradins en face des leurs, tout de bleu vêtus, puis vers une sorte d'écran géant magique diffusant une pub pour la bièraubeurre incluant la mascotte de l'équipe Bernie la roussette. Il avait l'air émerveillé. enfin de l'avis de Harry, il espérait vraiment que cette sortie bouscule quelque chose chez Cédric.

\- C'est les Tornades de Tutshill l'équipe adverse ? Demanda Cédric - qui visiblement n'avait pas écouter le monologue d'Harry il y a quelques minutes - d'une voix la plus désintéressée possible, mais qui ne trompait pas trop Harry.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Répondit ce dernier après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil aux billets pour s'en assurer.

\- C'était l'équipe préférée de Cho. murmura l'autre.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Cette confession soudaine le surprenait complètement. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de ses souvenirs d'avant son handicap. Devait-il y voir une amélioration, ou bien, allaient ils de nouveau faire trois pas en arrières. Il décida de ne pas réfléchir sous peine de ne pas profiter de ce beau moment passé ensemble trop occupé à se prendre la tête. Par conséquent, aussi innocemment que possible il déclara à Cédric qu'il ne connaissait pas bien cette équipe. Ce dernier répondit, ce qui était déjà énorme en soit, que lui non plus, mis à part la couleur de leur robe ainsi que le fait que c'était une équipe d'Angleterre qui évoluait dans le championnat depuis plus de 900 ans. Puis, peu à peu la conversation se tarie. Mais Harry était heureux, Cédric commençait à sortir de sa coquille. Et ça, c'était un exploit en soit.

Le match débuta, les chauves souris avaient l'air en plein forme. Il y avait du beau spectacle. Harry était ravi de se vider un peu la tête et de voir se sport qu'il aimait tant. Il encourageait bruyamment les joueurs, surtout son ami gardien qui l'avait salué en passant lors de la présentation des joueurs de chaque équipe. Cédric lui, appréciait aussi cette soirée. Il le montrait cependant moins, déterminé à ne pas trop faire plaisir à Potter.

Les Tornades menaient au score. Olivier Dubois hurlait des ordres depuis ces buts. Pour couronner le tout, l'attrapeur des Tornade avait frôler le vif d'or après une descente en piqué impressionnante et un virage en épingle très bien négocié mais grâce à un cognard bien envoyé, il le loupa de peu. La tension était à comble. Les chauves souris avaient soixante points de retard, il ne fallait pas laissé filé le score ou même les 150 points apportés par le vif d'or ne seraient d'aucun secours. Cédric pouvait percevoir Harry tout tendu assis à ses côtés. Il semblait absorbé par le match. Un coup d'œil en biais - il ne voulait pas faire croire à cet hurluberlu qu'il lui lançait des regards indiscrets- lui apprit qu'Harry gardait les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Il était assis au bord de son siège, prêt à se lever au moindre signal.

Cédric reporta son attention sur la rencontre qui se déroulait devant lui. La balle était encore une fois aux mains des Tornades. Une grande blonde avec des tâches de rousseur et des dents de cheval fonçait vers les buts des chauves souris. Harry serrait tellement les poings à présent que Cédric pouvaient voir les gants étirés à l'extrême comme étant sur le point de se déchirer. Elle allait tirer. C'était le moment pour Olivier de monter ce dont il était capable. Elle arma son bras et le gardien resserra sa prise autour de son balais prêt à bondir sur le souaffle.

Soudain, un cognard fendit l'air se dirigeant droit sur l'ancien Gryffondor. Le public hurla de peur et d'indignation. Les yeux de Cédric s'écarquillèrent et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Mais, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'action en cours sur le terrain. Du moins, pas directement. Au moment où, depuis les gradins, on pu voir le cognard surgir vers Olivier, Harry, plus stressé que jamais avait pris la main de Cédric, sans doute un réflexe étrange et inconscient. Ce dernier était tétanisé. Le contact de la main d'Harry, même à travers les gants avait quelque chose d'intime qui le gênait atrocement. Son cerveau était en ébullition et pourtant il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Cette journée avait été éprouvante. Il avait eu plus d'émotions en quelques heures que pendant toutes ces années suivant son entrevue avec le Lord noir. Peut-être que la rougeur de ses joues était seulement due à la surprise de ce contact. Il n'en savait rien. Depuis la veille, leur relation était comme bouleversée. Comme si tout en le chahutant ainsi, Harry Potter avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne dans son corps puis dans son cerveau. Comme si tout son être commençait lentement à se réveiller après un long sommeil. Il sentait toutes ses émotions qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à contenir, lui qui était si statique et si froid avant. Cette chaleur sur son visage qu'il ne pouvait contrôler était semblable aux conséquences d'un effet papillon. Mais était-ce bien ou mal ? Il était un peu perdu.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Harry enleva sa main lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Olivier avait évité miraculeusement le cognard lancé par un batteur adverse. Cédric cru un instant qu'il avait rêvé ce contact. Même après la fin de cette sensation il ne pouvait se détendre se demandant sans cesse la raison pour laquelle il se sentait comme électrisé. Aussi, il remarqua à peine que l'attrapeuse des Chauves souris avait mit fin au match sous la clameur des spectateurs dont son voisin qui s'était levé pour applaudir son camarade de Gryffondor.

Par conséquent, il fut légèrement surpris lorsque Harry se tourna vers lui. Son visage était illuminé par un grand sourire. Un de ceux qui prenne place spontanément et de façon complètement sincère. Un de ceux qui traduise simplement le bonheur simple d'un instant agréable. Cédric ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu cet air sur le visage d'Harry. Et il sentit quelque chose se tordre dans ses entrailles. Un liquide chaud se répandait dans ses veines. Tout cela accentua sa confusion, il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de frapper cet idiot pour qu'il arrête de lui retourner le cerveau ou le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais bouger.

Il s'administra une baffe mentale. Il commençait à penser comme une collégienne. Il devait se reprendre.

Harry cessa de sourire en voyant les sourcils de Cédric se froncer. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si contrarié. Mais il s'admonesta de ne pas baisser les bras. Après tout, il avait pu constater qu'il n'avait jamais passer autant de temps ensemble en restant si cordial. C'était une belle amélioration il devait en convenir.

Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour, chacun dans ses pensées. D'aucun aurait pu croire que cela ressemblait trait pour trait au trajet de l'aller mais en réalité, l'atmosphère avait changée. Ils se sentaient tous deux plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait beaucoup moins de tension dans leurs échanges même si Cédric n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à abandonner son côté revêche. Par pur contradiction sans doute. Et aussi sûrement parce qu'il était têtu et peu enclin à avouer ses torts.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, ils empruntèrent un portoloin pour rentrer chez Cédric. Au vue de la fraicheur dans l'air, ils ne furent pas mécontent de retourner dans la petite maison. Harry poussa le fauteuil de Cédric jusqu'au fond du couloir, où se trouvait sa chambre. Il l'installa dans son lit. Il lui proposa d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée du salon. Et, soudain, sans y réfléchir, Harry se pencha et effleura la joue de Cédric de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il s'éloigna avec hâte mais il sentit qu'on le retenait.

En effet, Cédric tenait son poignet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il tournait la tête et une jolie teinte rosée avait gagner ses joues. Le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Il n'osait plus bouger, il n'osait pas croire ...

\- Pourquoi ?

C'était juste un mot, un mot qu'il avait déjà formulé de nombreuses fois. Mais ce soir-là, il avait une toute autre signification. Pour la première fois, Cédric l'avait demander timidement en attendant vraiment une réponse. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre jeune homme debout au pied de son lit.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie Cédric. dit-il dans un soupir

\- Tu ... Mais pourquoi ?

De nouveau ce mot, encore un autre sens. L'incompréhension perçait dans la voix de Cédric. Ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'il l'observait intensément, cherchant à le comprendre. Il le fixait. Et Harry lui rendait son regard. Avec ses iris verts si vifs. Un silence s'était installé entre eux. Un silence tendu. Cédric ne vit pas toute suite qu'Harry s'était assis près de son lit, sur la table de chevet. Il était dorénavant penché au dessus de lui.

Puis, il franchit l'espace qu'il restait entre eux et appuya doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Cédric. Une douce chaleur montait dans le bas de son dos. S'il n'était pas aussi stupéfait, il aurait surement soupiré d'aise. Il sentait contre sa bouche la tendresse du baiser donné par l'autre jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vécu un instant si intime et si agréable depuis, et bien, depuis longtemps. Avec Cho, c'était ... différent, moins chaleureux, plus mécanique. Une douce caresse, si légère sur son visage...

Puis, soudain, le froid. La solitude, cette vieille amie. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé un peu plus tôt, sans même s'en rendre compte. Harry n'était plus là.

Voilà pour cette première partie ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! (Si vous avez envie d'en lire plus)

A bientôt !

Pommie


	2. Partie 2

**Le poids des Remords**

Hello les Fangirls and boys !

Voici la partie 2 de cet OS !

Résumé : Et si Cédric n'était pas décédé à la fin de la quatrième année ? Il a survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort dans le cimetière, mais il n'est pas complètement indemne. HPCD (Résumé pourri, Sorry)

Merci à toutes et tous (?) pour vos commentaires si gentils, notamment merci à ceux que je n'ai pas pu remercier via le site ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et/ou qui l'ont mis dans leurs favorites. J'espère que ça vous plaira, vraiment.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie sera à la hauteur !

PARTIE 2 :

Plusieurs jours passèrent, les heures s'écoulaient lentement à nouveau. Cédric se sentait vide comme avant. Avant qu'Harry pousse son cœur à sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'était sentit vivant. Puis, encore une fois, l'étincelle qui l'habitait avait comme quitté son corps. La différence entre ses périodes résidait dans le fait qu'aujourd'hui, il éprouvait le besoin de ressentir quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il souhaitait vraiment vivre pleinement.

Bien souvent ces temps-ci, il se réveillait la nuit, angoissé comme jamais. Il avait peur de mourir sans avoir ressenti à nouveau une flamme en lui. Il était terrifié de ne plus y arriver. Son cœur se serrait en constatant sa solitude. Beaucoup de souvenirs l'assaillaient alors. Souvent peuplés d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi c'était lui, qui l'avait sorti de son coma émotionnel. Il avait eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir, de retourner cette énigme dans sa tête sans jamais la résoudre. Il laissa donc ses questions sans réponses de côté, du moins il essayait.

La journée, il tournait en rond dans sa maison. Chaque endroit lui rappelait son propriétaire. C'était insensé le nombre de détails qui lui revenait en mémoire alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait sciemment ignoré ce garçon durant tout ce temps. Pourtant, il revoyait sans cesse son air contrarié lorsqu'il lisait son courrier assis dans le canapé du salon après avoir installé Cédric dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il se rappelait l'odeur dans la cuisine quand il préparait un petit déjeuner ou du thé. Et, plus que tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à son air triste quand l'ancien Poufsouffle le priait de partir, le plus souvent très sèchement. Cet air désemparé sur son visage, le rendait malade aujourd'hui.

Il se demandait constamment s'il pouvait rattraper les choses avec Harry, le faire revenir vers lui. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Mais, au fond de lui, il était persuadé que s'il ne revenait plus le voir, c'était à cause de lui et de ses paroles blessantes.

C'est alors, qu'il se décida à agir. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus rester amorphe, comme il l'avait été. Il ne voulait plus ça. Il devait se battre pour devenir une personne meilleure. Une personne qu'Harry pourrait avoir comme ami.

Lorsque ce genre de pensées traversaient son esprit tourmenté, même s'il commençait à avoir l'habitude, il se demandait toujours comment il en était arrivé là. Cependant, il savait au fond, que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus en ces instants.

Par conséquent, il ne lui restait qu'à agir. Par quoi commencer, que faire ? Il lui fallait faire par étapes, après tout, il ne pouvait changer ses mauvaises habitudes du jour au lendemain aussi facilement.

Après cette séance de méditation intense, il se mit au lit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'angoisse cette nuit, il allait dormir sereinement.

XXX

Une semaine plus tard, Cédric se trouvait devant le petit bureau qui était dans le salon. Merlin seul savait pourquoi Harry en avait tenu à en mettre un dans cette maison. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais servi, si ce n'est à Harry lui-même lorsqu'il écrivait des mots sur un morceau de parchemin à Cédric, qui lui ne les lisait jamais, ou pour répondre à son courrier, quand c'était réellement urgent. Toujours est-il que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Cédric assis dans son fauteuil, qu'il avait calé sous le bureau. Il avait prit une plume, ouvert une bouteille d'encre qui était rangé dans un des tiroirs avec d'autres babioles et un parchemin vierge. Il était resté planté comme ça un long moment. Il voulait écrire, mais ne savait quoi exactement. Il cherchait les mots justes, mais rien ne lui venait. Il finit enfin par coucher quelques mots sur le papier. Il les relut et froissa aussitôt le parchemin. Ca n'allait pas. Il recommença, puis jeta de nouveau sa lettre inachevée.

Il agit ainsi de nombreuses fois, si bien, qu'un monceau de parchemin roulés en boules s'amoncelèrent bien vite au pied de son siège. Il posa sa tête sur le bureau. Durant son adolescence à Poudlard, il s'était insurgé contre les clichés qui affectaient sa maison. Il ne pensait pas être niais ou tout autre qualificatif péjoratif qu'on leur attribuait. Or, maintenant, il se conduisait en vrai Poufsouffle. Incapable de rédiger une malheureuse lettre ! « Reprend-toi » s'invectiva-t-il. Il se redressa, prit une grande inspiration avant d'abaisser une fois de plus la plume sur le parchemin.

XXX

« Tu ne viens plus »

Depuis un long mois, Harry avait repoussé le moment de rendre visite à Cédric. Lui qui venait si souvent avant, avait lâchement éviter l'autre garçon durant un mois entier. Et, aujourd'hui, une chouette effraie aux longues plumes marron et à la face blanche avait tapé au carreau de son salon. Il avait reconnut l'oiseau dont la cage se trouvait dans le salon chez Cédric. Pas de doute quant à l 'expéditeur, donc. Il avait quand même du mal à croire. Certes, il n'y avait que quelques mots sur le parchemin, mais de sa part, ça voulait dire pour beaucoup.

Et Harry était tout retourné. Que devait-il répondre, que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il avait eu peur. Qu'il avait été terrifié de sa réaction après ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsque Ginny lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux, il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Mais il savait à présent, que tout dans son comportement indiquait que c'était bel et bien le cas. Et la dernière fois qu'il était avec Cédric, il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé sous le coup de l'impulsion du moment.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Au vue de l'hostilité que le jeune homme lui avait toujours manifesté, ça ne pouvait évidemment pas être réciproque. Il avait, par conséquent, choisi de s'éloigner de Cédric craignant qu'il lui en veuille.

Et pourtant, il y avait cette lettre. Ces quatre mots qui avaient mis son cerveau sans dessus dessous. Aussi, son cœur avait bondi de joie à la découverte de la chouette de son aîné. Il ne le détestait pas ! Il ne savait pas ce que ce petit mot signifiait exactement, ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation. Mais si Cédric était content qu'il ne vienne plus, il n'aurait jamais écrit ça. C'était évident. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'ébroua mentalement. Depuis quand les Gryffondors réfléchissaient autant avant de se jeter à l'eau. « Un peu de courage, bon sang ! ».

Il prit sa plume, retourna le parchemin sur lequel son ami - du moins il espérait qu'il pouvait le devenir - avait griffonné cette unique ligne.

« Cédric,

J'étais vraiment surpris de recevoir ta lettre, je pensais que tu ne voulait plus voir.

Est-ce le cas ?

Harry»

XXX

Il avait répondu ! Harry avait répondu. Cédric n'en revenait pas. Il aurait pu sauter de joie. Enfin s'il avait pu se mettre debout bien sûr. En revanche, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Harry pensait qu'il ne souhaitait plus le voir. Pourquoi ? Peut-être à cause de toutes ces choses horribles qu'il lui avait toujours dit. Mince, il avait été odieux. Pourrait-il un jour se faire pardonner ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'être meilleur.

Il avait commencé, il avait envoyé une lettre à son père. Il savait qu'il avait fait tellement de peine à son père. Quand il lui avait demandé de partir, il était au plus bas, il ne supportait plus la moindre once d'optimisme. Il l'avait tenu à l'écart toutes ces années, son fils unique. Il réalisait aujourd'hui à quel point c'était cruel. Il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ce que lui voulait sans prendre en compte les sentiments de son père.

Il lui avait donc envoyé sa chouette. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à le revoir en personne, mais il avait déjà fait un pas en avant. Il avait promis de continuer de lui envoyer des lettres et de le voir dès qu'il se sentirait prêt.

Il lui restait donc à savoir quoi répondre à Harry. Evidemment qu'il voulait qu'il revienne il voulait s'excuser pour s'être conduit aussi brutalement et de façon si égocentrique. Peut-être qu'il devrait écrire plus de quatre mots cette fois-ci. Il devait montrer à son correspondant qu'il était prêt à changer, qu'il voulait réellement bien faire.

Ceci dit, écrire des lettres serait sûrement plus facile que de voir Harry en personne. Les contacts humains n'avaient pas été nombreux ces dernières années pour lui, mis à part Harry qu'il ne faisait que repousser. Il lui fallait réapprendre à se comporter normalement et non comme une bête traquée.

Assez réfléchi, il devait se lancer et répondre à son courrier. Il se dirigea vers son petit bureau. Très rapidement, il comprit que s'il avait cru qu'il serait facile d'écrire, il se trompait sévèrement. Les mots ne lui venaient pas si aisément. Comme la première fois, il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Mais, enfin, il réussit. Ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Harry,

Je n'ai jamais été aimable avec toi, j'en suis désolé. Mais je voulais te remercier pour le match de Quidditch. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Reviens quand tu veux.

Cédric. »

XXX

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Cédric toute suite. Il avait encore un peu honte de ce qu'il avait fait le soir du match. Aussi, il avait encore un peu du mal à accepter ses sentiments. Donc, il était ravi de pouvoir parler par parchemins interposés. Même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi répondre et que son cœur s'emballait lorsqu'il imaginait Cédric en train de lui écrire. Il se jeta donc sur sa plume et son parchemin.

« Cédric,

C'est vrai, tu as été dur. Mais tu avais des raisons d'être comme ça. Je ne dis pas qu'elles étaient bonnes mais aucun de nous peut comprendre ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu vis encore aujourd'hui au quotidien.

Je suis vraiment heureux que le match t'ai plu. D'autant plus que le Quidditch nous a toujours rapproché et que l'on en de nombreux souvenirs en communs.

Je me rappellerais toujours du premier match où l'on s'est rencontrés lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard et donc de ta sixième année. Il faisait un temps de chien et on a perdu mais tu avais été un adversaire à la fois redoutable et très fair play. Olivier Dubois avait faillit faire une dépression.

Je viendrais te voir bientôt.

Harry »

XXX

« Harry,

J'avais des raisons mais elles étaient mauvaises, je dois bien le reconnaître. Tu ne devrait d'ailleurs pas me laisser te blesser comme ça. Rien ne me permet cela, alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi.

Le Quidditch restera toujours parmi mes plus beaux souvenirs et aussi mes plus beaux regrets.

Je me souviens bien évidemment de ce match. Un des plus compliqués qu'il m'a été donné de jouer. Et oui, je n'ai pas été content de cette victoire, car je suis bien meilleur que toi et que j'aurais voulu le prouver pour de vrai et non que la moitié de l'école me prenne pour un profiteur et te plaigne comme le pauvre malheureux de l'histoire.

Mais tu as toujours eu un don pour te mettre dans des situations les plus étranges les unes que les autres. N'est-ce pas ? Et quoi que tu fasse les gens te suive sans réfléchir.

Quant à Olivier, je n'ai jamais connu de capitaine aussi dévoué à son équipe. Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas changé en le voyant dans sa nouvelle équipe.

A bientôt,

Cédric »

XXX

« Cédric,

Quel idiot je suis, je n'en reviens pas je t'ai parlé du Quidditch. Je ne voulais absolument pas te rappeler à ta douloureuse condition. Je ne voulais pas ressasser de mauvaises pensées. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je suis très maladroit et complètement idiot. (Je l'ai déjà dit peut-être ?)

Pour changer de sujet, je te trouve très dur avec toi-même. Etais-tu déjà si sévère envers toi plus jeune ou est-ce venu avec cet accident ? Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre bien sûr, mes questions sont peu être un peu pénibles et mal venues. Fais comme tu veux.

Sinon, je ne pense absolument pas que tu sois meilleur que moi au Quidditch. As-tu oublié que j'étais le plus jeune joueur sélectionné dans une équipe à Poudlard depuis 50 ans ? D'ailleurs Olivier ne cesse de me demander de rejoindre l'équipe dès qu'il me voit. Parfois, il me court après juste pour me refaire sa proposition. Un jour, il m'a même parlé de son équipe et oh combien je me sentirais bien avec eux alors que j'étais aux toilettes ! Il est peut-être un tout petit peu trop enthousiaste.

Tu as remarqué que je me fourrais dans toutes les embrouilles possibles et imaginables ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret !

Je cesse de t'ennuyer avec mes souvenirs embarrassant.

A bientôt,

Harry »

XXX

Cédric riait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ri. Il avait même oublié la sensation qu'on en retirait. Harry pouvait être drôle alors. Il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper juste en voyant sa tête coupable lorsqu'il lui rendait visite dernièrement. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry n'était pas venu depuis le match. Il avait pourtant essayé de s'excuser pour son attitude. Il avait aussi écrit qu'il serait heureux qu'il vienne. Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu. Lui qui était si souvent là avant, lorsqu'il n'était pas désiré, se faisait attendre lorsqu'on espérait après lui ?

En tout cas, Cédric, qui tentait d'analyser froidement ses sentiments, devait avouer que correspondre avec Harry était, de loin, la chose qu'il lui avait le plus fait plaisir ces derniers mois. La vue de la chouette blanche bien reconnaissable le mettait toujours en liesse. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, après tout, Harry n'était pas le seul à lui envoyer des lettres. Il y avait aussi son père. Mais les courriers provenant du Gryffondor lui procurait une joie aussi immense qu'inexpliquée.

Et puis, il y avait aussi eu une lettre de Ginny Weasley. Il avait écrit au centre de soins Sainte mangouste pour être mis en contact avec un médicomage et c'était elle qui lui avait répondu. Cédric connaissait les Weasley, comme tout le monde chez les sorciers, mais il n'avait jamais prêté d'attention particulière à la dernière de cette grande famille. Et, grâce à cette lettre, il avait appris beaucoup de choses. En effet, Ginny lui avait expliqué que dès lors qu'elle avait su qu'il avait écrit, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de faire sa connaissance.

Elle était très amie avec Harry et savait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour lui. Le cœur du jeune homme avait raté un battement à la lecture de cette phrase, pourtant, il avait lu la suite avec avidité. Elle écrivait aussi qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour tous les malheurs de la Terre et que son sort était ce qui le rendait le plus malade. Cédric avait levé les yeux au ciel à ce passage, c'était tout Harry selon lui.

Puis, elle avait abordé les avancées en terme de médicomagie à propos de la paralysie. Selon ses dires, Sainte Mangouste était à la pointe et employait les meilleurs guérisseurs. A la suite de la guerre, les cas les plus étranges - et donc les plus intéressants dixit Ginny - avait été traités dans cette hôpital. Par conséquent, elle se réjouissait d'avance de travailler sur son problème et lui conseillait de lui rendre visite quand il se sentirait prêt. Elle avait su par Harry qu'il avait baissé les bras ces dernières années. Mais elle lui assurait qu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'elle pouvait améliorer sa situation.

La lecture de cette lettre avait été éprouvante pour Cédric. La jeune fille avait été très expansive. Et tout cela lui avait donné beaucoup à penser. Déjà, il y avait ses soins. Depuis plusieurs années, il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un endroit qui était lié directement ou indirectement à la médicomagie. Il avait même refuser d'en parler durant tout ce temps. Alors la perspective d'y retourner ne l'enchantait guère. Cependant, il était conscient qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge. Il devait faire preuve de volonté. Se reprendre en main. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens que de prendre plus soin de sa santé.

Il réfléchit donc à un moyen de s'y rendre. Il devait faire appel à quelqu'un bien sûr. Pas Ginny, elle allait déjà en faire bien assez pour lui. Et à part Harry et son père, il n'avait eu d'autre contact récemment. Il n'osait pas vraiment faire appel à Harry. Il ne voulait qu'il le voit s'il devait se décourager ou être apeuré par l'approche du rendez-vous. Il valait mieux demander à son père qui serait de toute façon très touché par cette attention.

Ensuite, dans le courrier, il y avait toute la partie sur Harry. Il tenait à lui, avait dit la rouquine. Il savait déjà évidemment qu'Harry se sentait coupable de son sort, on pouvait le lire sur son visage d'une part et d'autre part, il le lui avait avoué une ou deux fois. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé, étrangement, qu'Harry puisse parler de lui à ses amis. Ca lui faisait drôle de penser à ça.

D'ailleurs, est-ce que cette fille n'était qu'une amie ? A cette pensée son humeur s'assombrit. Il n'avait pas entendu dire qu'ils avaient été ensemble à une époque. Etait-ce fini ? Il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait de Harry que ce que tout le monde savait également alors que celui-ci lui avait si souvent rendu visite. Mais il s'était tellement évertué à l'ignorer ...

Il décida de rattraper cela grâce aux lettres dans un premier temps. Mais il commença par répondre à Ginny, en la remerciant de son enthousiasme et son intérêt pour lui. Il lui dit qu'il viendrait bientôt sur son lieu de travail. Il lui appris que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il parlait à Harry qu'au travers de leur correspondance et qu'il voulait lui parler lui même de son initiative de reprendre les soins. Pour finir, il lui avoua que sa lettre fut une vraie bouffée d'oxygène dans son quotidien de solitude.

Après, il prit sa plume et s'attela à celle destinée à Harry.

« Harry,

Pour commencer, je dois te dire cela : oui tu es idiot ! Idiot de croire que tu dois surveiller tes paroles. Tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux et je ne me sens pas mal d'évoquer ce que je ne peux plus faire. Un peu nostalgique, mais je ne vais pas me jeter d'un pont à cause de ça. J'espère que tu es rassuré.

Ensuite, je vais répondre à ta question. J'y ai bien réfléchi et je crois que plus jeune je n'étais pas réellement dur mais plutôt très ambitieux. Donc, j'étais exigeant. Avec ma paralysie et toutes ces épreuves ça a sûrement dû s'accentuer. Tu as pu constater que je m'étais pas mal renfermé sur moi-même (bel euphémisme pas vrai ?).

Très belle anecdote au fait ! Est-ce que tu as d'autres fans qui te harcèlent ? Je suis sûr que oui, tu en avais déjà à l'école.

Quant au Quidditch, ta sélection hâtive est certes due à ton talent mais aussi au manque de candidat pour le poste, tu le sais bien ! Olivier n'avait pas beaucoup le choix et le fait qu'il te suive prouve qu'il est un peu cinglé. En conclusion, oui je suis meilleur que toi !

Je voulais aussi te dire (ou t'écrire du moins) que tu finis tes lettres par à bientôt, mais tu n'es toujours pas venu. Tu venais régulièrement avant pourtant. Est-ce que tu m'en veux Harry ? Je peux comprendre si tu ne veux plus venir, je serais peut être déçu mais c'est ton droit.

Cédric

PS : non la discrétion n'est pas ton fort et j'aime bien que tu me racontes tes souvenirs surtout s'ils sont embarrassants »

XXX

Harry eut peine à croire que c'était bien Cédric qui lui avait écrit ce long texte. Lui qui lui avait d'abord envoyé quatre petits mots tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ca tenait à peine sur une page et en plus c'était à la fois drôle mais aussi, intime en quelques sortes. Peut-être qu'Harry affabulait un peu, emporté par son enthousiasme, mais il avait eu l'impression que Cédric se dévoilait un peu à travers ses mots.

Mais ce qui était certain c'est que le ton était de plus en plus chaleureux et Harry en était ravi. Est-ce que Cédric lui avait demandé de venir le voir ? Ou l'avait-il seulement imaginé ? Il ne savait plus, mais il était tellement heureux. Seulement il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et gâcher l'avancée qu'il y avait eu entre eux en dérapant comme il l'avait fait l'autre soir.

Il se massa les tempes. Il allait avoir besoin des conseils d'une jeune femme rousse et très autoritaire.

XXX

« Cher Cédric,

Pour quelqu'un de renfermé sur lui-même, tu as beaucoup écrit dans ta lettre. Et j'en suis vraiment ravi. Tu réalises que depuis près d'un an que je te rends visite, tu m'as sûrement moins parlé que dans ton courrier. J'espère qu'on pourra continuer quelque temps comme ça. J'aime beaucoup recevoir de tes nouvelles.

Ouch, j'ai le droit de me traiter d'idiot mais venant de toi je suis très vexé ! Excuse-moi de vouloir te ménager, c'est vrai que j'en peut être un peu trop fait. Je suppose que tu as remarqué, en plus de ma propension à m'attirer des ennuis, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me sentir coupable de tout et n'importe quoi depuis la mort de certains amis durant la guerre jusqu'à la famine en Afrique. J'ai toujours eu besoin de secourir la veuve et l'orphelin, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mon côté super héros, je suppose. Ca et mes muscles en acier, bien sûr.

Tu voulais d'ailleurs savoir si j'avais des fans hystériques et malheureusement oui, mais c'est la croix de tous les super héros, pas vrai ? Plus sérieusement, je reçois encore des lettres perturbantes de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes aussi parfois amoureux du «sauveur» que je suis. Je ne les lis plus car certaines sont effrayantes, et j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le stade où je me sentais flatté. L'une d'entre elle, par exemple, avait une fascination incongrue pour mes pieds et elle m'a écrit qu'elle rêvait d'être une de mes chaussettes.

Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens de toi à l'école comme quelqu'un réputé comme étant toujours le meilleur dans tout ce que tu faisais. Et ta réputation disait que lorsque tu ne l'étais pas, tu bossais deux fois plus pour y parvenir finalement. Je trouve ça bien, mais ça ne doit pas tourner à l'obsession. Il faut savoir perdre. Et depuis que tu as joué au quidditch contre moi tu devrais être habitué.

Enfin, il me faut bien entamer le sujet le plus difficile. Non, Cédric je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir quelques temps avant de revenir te rendre visite. Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre, ni te faire de la peine. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était très agréable, mais j'ai eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te gêner et je ne sais pas si tu es fâché à cause de cela. J'avais peut-être un peu peur de ta réaction après mon dérapage. J'ai l'impression que l'on s'entend bien tous les deux, et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Mais si tu tiens à me voir, je viendrais. Je te le promets.

Avec toutes mes excuses,

Harry

PS : j'ai tellement de souvenirs embarrassants qu'une seule lettre ne suffirait pas à les raconter, mais c'est injuste c'est toujours moi qui raconte ce genre de trucs honteux ! A ton tour ! »

XXX

« Cher Harry,

Pour quelqu'un de vexé, tu as beaucoup écrit dans ta lettre. Mais, à moi aussi ça me fait plaisir. Ca me change un peu les idées, pendant ces longues journées où je suis seul. Avant j'aimais être seul, mais aujourd'hui ça me pèse parfois. Donc moi aussi je me réjouis dès que j'aperçois ta chouette si reconnaissable. On peut continuer ainsi tant que tu voudras.

Toi, un super héros ? Laisse-moi rire Potter ! Le succès t'a visiblement monté à la tête. Quant aux muscles d'acier, va falloir que tu me les montre parce que j'ai beau essayer de me rappeler, je n'ai jamais soupçonné leur existence. Mais, tu sais, je suis ni veuve ni orphelin, tu n'as donc pas à essayer de me sauver. Ne te méprend pas je suis content qu'on s'entende mieux maintenant mais tu n'as pas besoin de prendre soin de moi, je suis un grand garçon et, en plus, j'ai déjà un papa.

Sinon, j'adorerais lire les lettres de tes fans, je suis sûr que je trouverais de quoi me moquer de toi à vie. Mais j'ai un peu peur d'être un peu traumatisé aussi. Tant pis, je veux bien courir le risque.

Autrement, je déteste perdre c'est vrai. Et, au contraire j'ai toujours aimé être le meilleur. En même temps, qui n'aime pas ça. Qui aime perdre ? Seulement certains acceptent plus facilement que d'autres. Et je n'ai jamais fait partie de cette catégorie de gens. Alors peut être que je devrais apprendre à me mettre moins de pression. Plus jeune je pensais que ceux qui ne recherchaient pas d'être au top, le voulaient au fond d'eux mais étaient sûrement trop paresseux pour le chercher. Je trouve que travailler sur soi-même est le plus dur au final, mais comme pour tout le reste, je m'efforce de tout faire pour être la meilleure personne possible.

Tu sais, moi aussi je trouve que l'on s'entend plutôt bien tous les deux, contre toute attente. Qui aurait pu le croire après nos débuts, disons chaotiques. Ca me fait bizarre de dire ça, enfin de te l'écrire, mais j'aimerais que l'on soit amis. Comme je te l'ai dit, je réalise que je suis finalement seul et nos échanges me font du bien. Aussi, en tant que nouvel ami, du moins je l'espère, je voudrais que tu m'accompagne quelque part vendredi, le 11. Je t'attends à 14h. (Oui, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix)

Viens s'il te plait.

Cédric, ton - potentiellement - nouvel ami.

PS : Un jour, si t'es sage, je te raconterais des souvenirs embarrassants.»

XXX

A la lecture de la lettre de son «ami », Harry était passé par tous les sentiments possibles et imaginables. A la vue de la chouette effraie de Cédric, son cœur avait bondi. Les premières lignes lui avait fait très plaisir. Puis, il avait même rit. Il y un mois, il n'aurait jamais cru que Cédric aurait pu blaguer et être drôle. Ensuite, il avait été attendri par la sévérité du jeune homme envers lui-même. Mais quand il avait lu le mot ami, son cœur était tombé dans sa poitrine. Etait-il déçu ? Pourtant, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu, être ami avec Cédric ?

Ginny, qu'il avait vu la semaine dernière, lors d'une de ses soirées de repos, lui avait conseillé de ne pas se prendre la tête. Elle disait qu'il fallait laisser venir. Mais, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Cependant, le ton de la lettre ne laissait pas de place à l'hésitation, il devait venir le vendredi 11. Il n'avait pas le choix alors pas la peine de se poser une centaine de questions.

Heureusement que Ginny ne pouvait pas le voir en ce moment, il l'entendait déjà lui dire qu'il était pire qu'une adolescente à se mettre dans tous ses états pour une simple entrevue ! Quand il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sur le fait qu'il aimait Cédric, il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. Pourtant, son comportement confirmait de plus en plus cette hypothèse.

XXX

Le vendredi, le fameux jour du rendez-vous, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, arriva bien vite. Harry avait eu du mal à dormir. Il était resté planté devant sa penderie durant plusieurs minutes avant de s'ébrouer. Il s'était ressaisi. Il n'allait tout de même pas en faire toute une histoire. Cédric voulait qu'ils soient amis. Se posait-il des questions sur sa tenue quand il rendait visite à Ron et Hermione ?

Donc, il avait reprit tranquillement le cours de sa journée. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'appétit au déjeuner malgré ses résolution de ne pas se prendre la tête. Mais il avait réussi à ne pas trop tourner en rond jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous.

Il transplana. Il se retrouva dans la campagne anglaise. Ce lieu bien connu de lui. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel hivernal. Malgré la belle lumière, il faisait un froid mordant. Il se hâta sur le chemin qui menait chez Cédric.

Une fois devant la porte, il essuya sa main sur sa robe de sorcier. Elles étaient moites. Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Il était ridicule à paniquer autant. Il frappa d'une façon qu'il espérait assurée. Il entendit Cédric lui dire d'entrer et son cœur rata un battement. Il y était maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la maison.

Cédric était dans l'entrée dans son fauteuil. Un petit sourire discret se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se conduire. Le plus jeune se rapprocha, lui serra maladroitement la main. Il souriait, lui aussi. Le plus dur était passé.

\- Ne trainons pas, il faut aller jusqu'au portoloin.

\- Où on va ? s'enquit Harry.

L'aîné eu un petit sourire mystérieux. Mais ne répondit rien. D'un geste de baguette magique, il fit venir à lui son écharpe. Cette dernière s'éleva dans les airs et passa près d'Harry qui ressentit une douce caresse et huma l'odeur caractéristique de l'autre garçon. Il avait fermé les yeux une seconde. Cédric ne sembla pas le remarquer occupé à se préparer à partir.

Ils se mirent en route l'un poussant la chaise de l'autre. Comme pour aller au match de quidditch, il empruntèrent un sentier où quelques graviers qui crissaient sous les pas d'Harry. Cette fois-ci l'ambiance était plus détendue. Bien sûr, chacun des deux étaient un peu nerveux quant à la suite des évènements. L'un ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre et l'autre au contraire car il savait où ils se rendaient. Il discutèrent tranquillement durant le trajet. Celui qui ne connaissait pas la destination essayait d'extorquer des informations à l'autre. Ils se chamaillaient et riaient comme deux amis.

Harry était content d'être derrière Cédric, car son air réjoui devait avoir un côté un peu ridicule. Parfaitement niais convenait mieux finalement, mais il s'en fichait. Tout se passait pour le mieux. C'était agréable de pouvoir plaisanter et passer du temps sans qu'il y ait d'hostilité ente eux.

Bientôt, ils virent la clairière se dresser devant eux. Cette fois, l'objet qui devait les mener à bon port, quel que soit le port, était une vieille tasse ébréchée qui aurait pu sortir du service de Molly Weasley. Harry aida Cédric à s'installer, il prit alors sa main pour qu'il puisse voyager en toute sécurité. Ce contact lui procura comme des fourmis dans les doigts. Il baissa la tête quand il sentit une douce chaleur sur ses joues. Il se racla la gorge et compta jusqu'à trois.

Il arrivèrent dans un hall bondé, des sorciers et sorcières allait et venant l'air affairé. Il régnait une grande agitation. Cédric se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier s'empressa de le réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Personne ne regardait dans leur direction mais c'était gênant de devoir arriver assis par terre. Cédric lui montra un guichet au bout du hall derrière lequel trois sorcières replètes semblaient indiquer des directions aux gens. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua les uniformes des femmes. Il était déjà venu ici, plusieurs fois même. Le voyage en portoloin l'avait un peu désorienté mais il reconnaissait bien à présent ce hall immense.

\- Sainte mangouste, hein ? Pourquoi on là ?

\- Tu voudrais bien le savoir.

Cédric avait un ton joueur. C'est pourquoi Harry se demanda bien quelles surprises l'attendaient encore lorsqu'une voix familière lui parvint de la droite du guichet.

\- Cédric ! Pile à l'heure ! Oh, je vois que tu as changé d'accompagnateur cette fois-ci.

Ginny contourna Cédric pour prendre un Harry complètement déboussolé dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu vas Harry ?

\- Euh, bien je suppose ...

Elle se désinteressa de lui pour demander à Cédric comment il allait, puis elle poussa Harry et entraîna le fauteuil et son occupant à travers les couloirs. Harry mit quelques secondes à réagir puis pressa le pas pour rester à leur niveau.

\- Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là.

Les deux autres s'esclaffèrent. Leur ami se sentit un peu vexé mais Ginny était bavarde et ne tarda pas à raconter la première lettre de Cédric. Harry était maintenant estomaqué. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l 'ancien Poufsouffle, il regardait dans la direction opposée fuyant son regard. Pendant ce temps, Ginny n'avait toujours pas fini son récit, elle déclara que Cédric était déjà venu une première fois pour refaire un diagnostic complet. Il avait écopé d'une potion à prendre chaque jour. Maintenant il fallait refaire des examens pour surveiller les effets de la potion.

A la fin de son long monologue, ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une salle d'examen comme l'indiquait l'écriteau au dessus de l'entrée. Ginny passa de nouveau devant la chaise pour ouvrir cette porte. Harry poussa Cédric à l'intérieur. La médicomage installa son patient sur le lit se trouvant au centre da la pièce. Il y avait aussi plusieurs sièges pour les accompagnants et, à l'opposé, des étagères avec des multitudes de fioles et autres produits. Ginny indiqua qu'elle devait allait chercher le dossier de Cédric et disparut dans le couloir, les laissant seul.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Dit Harry d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer l'autre.

\- J'avais un peu peur de changer d'avis. Je ne voulais pas te faire des faux espoirs.

\- Je comprends. Je suis content que tu me laisse t'accompagner aujourd'hui.

Enfin, Cédric tourna la tête vers son ami et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes vertes de son vis-à-vis. Harry souriait, il avait l'air content. Il n'y avait aucune colère. Cédric en fut soulagé. Il eut l'impression que depuis l'arrivée dans l'hôpital, il avait retenu son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et maintenant, il remarquait que ce sourire où transparaissait la tendresse et la bienveillance était captivant. Il illuminait le visage de son propriétaire.

Mais il fut arraché à sa contemplation par l'entrée fracassante de Ginny.

\- J'espère que je n'interromps rien !

Cédric ouvra grand les paupières sous le coup de la surprise et la gêne. Il jeta tout de même un regard en biais à Harry. Il était rouge comme une pivoine. Etrangement, Cédric trouva cela adorable.

Ginny expliqua de nouveau le protocole à suivre pour le diagnostique. Le patient n'écoutait pas, il connaissait déjà la chanson. Il préférait surveiller du coin de l'œil son accompagnateur du jour. Ce dernier avait l'air concentré sur les paroles de la médicomage. Il buvait ces dires avec un air de bon élève. L'aîné pouvait l'imaginer sans peine sur les bancs de Poudlard, sérieux en cours de métamorphose, pour réussir un sort complexe dont McGonagall avait le secret.

L'exubérante rouquine interrompit une fois de plus ses divagations. Elle fit apparaître un rideau pour que Cédric puisse enfiler la blouse réglementaire des patients. Puis, une fois prêt elle lança un sort sur son corps pour l'examiner. L'opération dura plusieurs minutes qu'ils passèrent en silence.

Elle lui fit faire quelques mouvements ensuite pour tester ses reflexes et réactions. Elle manipula ses jambes, ce qui le fit grimacer un peu. C'était douloureux lorsqu'elle appuyait fort. Il avait fermé les yeux et serrait les poings, tentant de se maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il sentit du mouvement sur le côté du lit dans lequel il était allongé. Un effleurement, comme un courant d'air contre sa main, puis des doigts s'emmêlèrent au siens. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à cette douce caresse. Il s'accrocha désespérément à cette main. Il avait oublié la douleur.

Soudain, Ginny lâcha ses jambes, les reposant prudemment sur le lit. Il rouvrit les yeux. Harry le regardait, toujours souriant, rassurant et, cette lueur, était-ce de la fierté ?

Il entendit à peine la conclusion de l'examen perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait bien. Harry n'essayait pas de le forcé à quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr il l'avait bousculé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, mais depuis il ne le pressait pas. Il le laissait avancer à son rythme et Cédric lui en était reconnaissant. Il était clame et patient, et jamais il ne l'avait contraint à faire quelque chose, pour sa santé par exemple. Cédric avait enfin l'impression que son avis comptait et que même diminué physiquement il était encore capable de se gérer seul.

Ginny les reconduit dans le hall, elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Cédric était vraiment content d'être tombé sur elle.

\- Tu devrais venir dîner chez nous Harry un de ces quatre, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu Théodore et moi. Tu devrais venir aussi Cédric, ça te changerait un peu les idées et je suis sûre que là au moins tu mangerais correctement.

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel mais conserva son sourire.

\- Merci Ginny. Répondit simplement Harry

Et ils la laissèrent reprendre son travail. Harry assis son ami dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente et ensorcela un vieux journal pour en faire un portoloin.

Bientôt, ils furent à nouveau dans la petite clairière, leur point de départ. Puis, ils se mirent en route pour retrouver le foyer du jeune homme.

\- C'est qui Théodore ? interrogea Cédric, curieux pour une raison qui lui échappait.

\- Le mari de Ginny, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. T'es pas sorti avec elle toi ?

\- Si, il y a longtemps maintenant, juste après la guerre. Mais ça n'a pas marché. C'était plus un amour de lycée tu vois.

\- Hum

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il se sentit comme libéré d'un poids. Cette histoire de relation avec cette fille lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis qu'il avait reçu la première lettre de la médicomage. Il avait beau essayer de ce persuader que ça n'avait aucune importance, c'était resté dans un coin de sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et entrèrent pour se réchauffer. Cédric proposa de prendre un thé. Harry le regarda avec un air surpris, comme si le fait qu'il soit aimable soit impensable. Mais bien vite son sourire se reforma sur son visage. Il poussa la chaise dans le salon, l'installa près de la cheminée et partit dans la cuisine préparer le thé.

Cédric se sentait nerveux. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Ces derniers jours, il ne savait jamais comment interpréter son ressentit, ni pourquoi il agissait de telle ou telle manière ni encore pourquoi il réagissait comme il le faisait. C'était frustrant et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Harry réapparut avec deux tasses fumantes à la main. Il s'installa dans le siège en face du fauteuil de Cédric après lui avoir tendu sa tasse. Il sourit et dit :

\- Je suis content que tu ait décidé de reprendre un traitement pour ta paralysie.

\- Oui, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur ton amie, je me suis tout de suite sentit à l'aise. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi. Dit-il d'un ton qu'il souhaitait innocent.

Peut-être que les pommettes d'Harry avaient légèrement rosie. Il n'en était pas certain.

\- On est resté très amis après avoir été ensemble. Et Ginny est pire que sa mère, elle sait toujours tout.

Cette explication était plus que vaseuse. Cédric pouffa derrière sa tasse. Harry changea de sujet en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit d'autre ?

\- Ginny ? Rien de spécial, que tu te passais le plus clair de ton temps à te sentir coupable et que tu ferais mieux de sortir un peu.

\- Rappelle moi de la tuer un de ces quatre.

Cédric éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, clair et spontané. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu rire. C'était un son si agréable. Il se prit à penser qu'il souhaiterait l'entendre plus souvent et même qu'il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais de ce bruit.

Ils se sentaient maintenant à l'aise tous les deux. Harry restait tout de même prudent, il ne voulait pas faire un pas de travers qui les feraient de nouveau reculer. Il voulait pouvoir profiter de la présence de Cédric, surtout si ce dernier était d'humeur à rire. En effet, en plus du son de ce rire, il y avait l'air joyeux sur son visage. Un air qui lui allait si bien. Un air qu'il rêvait de voir rester sur la face de son ami, rester le plus souvent possible. Et même si pour ça, il devait accepter d'être simplement ami, alors que, bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à l'admettre, son cœur se serrait à cette idée.

L'après-midi se déroula paisiblement. Puis, quand le soleil commença à décliner, Harry proposa de faire à dîner. Cédric accepta avec joie et l'autre se mit à la tâche sans tarder. Il prépara du poulet ainsi que des pommes de terre en se remémorant les conseils de Mme Weasley. Il dressa le couvert sur la petite table du salon. Et ils se mirent à table.

\- C'est très bon, Harry. Merci. Assura Cédric

\- Avec plaisir. Tu manges quoi d'habitude ? Tu fais des vrais repas au moins ?

Les sourcils d'Harry s'étaient froncés lui donnant un air soupçonneux.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Maman ?

\- Très drôle ! Sérieusement.

\- Je mange. Je fais rarement des festins, mais je mange. Tu sais, tout seul, on a moins envie de se faire des plats compliqués.

Cédric songea alors que ces derniers jours la solitude qu'il recherchait désespérément avant lui pesait de plus en plus.

\- Cédric, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

\- Tu recommence à te sentir coupable pour rien. Regarde moi, Harry, je suis un grand garçon. Si je suis seul, c'est de ma faute. J'ai repoussé tout le monde depuis des années. Même toi, alors ...

Cette vérité, car Harry le savait, c'en était une, ne lui fit pas plaisir. Au contraire. Pourtant, il y a quelques mois, il aurait tout donné pour que son ami se rende compte qu'il éloignait son entourage. Mais apprendre la solitude qu'il ne pouvait que présumer lui fit de la peine. Il aurait volontiers prit l'autre jeune homme dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais il s'obligea à écarter cette idée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment c'était être là pour son ami, lui laisser profiter de sa présence.

Le repas touchant à sa fin, le plus jeune fit la vaisselle, puis les deux hommes s'installèrent au coin du feu pour continuer leur discussion. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie que cette journée ne s'achève. Le retour à leur quotidien allait être difficile maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert cette complicité qui les unissait et l'agréable sensation qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils partageaient des moments ensemble.

Cédric ne cessait de bailler, à présent. La visite chez la médicomage l'avait épuisé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'ancien Gryffondor eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Il est temps de te mettre au lit mon petit bonhomme. Railla-t-il

Pour toute réponse, le plus vieux fit une grimace dédaigneuse. Malgré tout, il se mit en route suivit par Harry.

\- Tu viens me border, on dirait ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui tapa doucement derrière la tête. L'autre eut un petit rire et poussa la porte de sa chambre, plongée dans le noir à cette heure tardive. D'un geste, Harry alluma les chandelles. Cédric, se plaça à côté de son lit et l'autre garçon l'aida à se hisser dedans.

\- Tu vas vraiment me border alors ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- T'aimerais bien hein !

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux sentant le moment de se séparer arriver à grands pas. Et au vu, du silence gêné aucun des deux ne souhaitaient qu'il arrive. Mais Harry, qui ne voulait pas faire d'impairs, décida de s'en aller.

\- Bon, bah, bonne nuit. Bredouilla-t-il

Il tourna le dos à son aîné et fit un pas en direction de la sortie, avant de sentir qu'on le retenait. Il eut comme une goût de déjà vu dans la bouche. Son souffle se coupa, attendant la suite. Cédric, qui serrait son poigné, l'implora :

\- Me laisse pas seul, je veux plus être seul.

Harry eu le cœur déchiré. L'air triste dans le regard de l'ancien Poufsouffle était insoutenable. Il était complètement désorienté. Il ne savait plus comment réagir.

\- Je reviendrais très vite tu sais.

Il essayait d'être rassurant, mais Cédric ne le lâcha pas.

\- Reste, s'il te plait.

\- Rester ?

Il était de plus en plus perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Il commençait à paniquer. Il se décida tout de même à attirer un fauteuil à lui grâce à un sort. Il s'assit et garda la main de Cédric dans la sienne pour faire cesser sa crise d'angoisse.

\- D'accord, je ne suis pas pressé de toute façon.

\- Tu peux faire semblant d'être plus enthousiaste.

Harry sourit et serra sa main plus fort, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était heureux d'être là pour lui.

\- Excuse-moi Harry, je ... Avec la potion, j'ai parfois des angoisses. Et puis, ça fait si longtemps que je suis seul, je ... Tu comprends ?

Cédric rageait, il bégayait, mais pourquoi il bégayait ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait aligner deux mots ? Bon sang, reprend toi ! Il commençait à trembler à présent. Il fallait qu'il se clame il allait tout gâcher. Pourtant, tout avait si bien fonctionné entre eux aujourd'hui.

Soudain, coupant court à ses pensées, Harry monta sur le lit, se plaça derrière lui, son torse collé à son dos, et le serra fort entre ses bras. Cédric s'immobilisa. Etrangement, ses tremblements avaient cessé. Comme si son corps n'attendait que ça. Il se sentait si bien à présent.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il

\- Tu sens bon. Fut la réponse de Harry

Cédric tourna la tête vers le plus jeune, intrigué. Il avait dit quoi ? Il vit alors son air embarrassé et éclata de rire. Harry pouffa dans son cou, ce qui le chatouilla et le fit rire de plus belle. Mais bien vite, l'ancien Gryffondor reprit son sérieux.

\- Je serais là si t'as besoin, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être seul.

Cédric se tortilla dans le lit pour se retourner et se retrouver face à l'autre homme. Il plongea ses yeux dans les deux océans verts face à lui. Et il vit ainsi qu'il n'était pas juste la dernière cause qu'Harry voulait soutenir. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard devant lui qui lui faisait se sentir unique. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ses veines mais plutôt du miel chaud. Il sourit.

Harry tendit la main et déposa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, comme s'il rêvait de savoir ce qu'il ressentirait en touchant cette peau pâle. Il y avait une sorte de léger courant électrique là où leur peau se touchaient. Ce contact devait plaire à Harry puisqu'il posa ses doigts plus franchement dans une caresse lente et agréable.

L'ancien Poufsouffle qui avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux, s'étonna de trouver ce geste pourtant un peu anodin, si plaisant. Il réalisa, qu'à cet instant il n'avait plus envie qu'Harry ne s'éloigne plus jamais de lui ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il se sentit comme tout à coup dépendant de lui.

Et, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il avança sa tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. S'il l'autre jeune homme fut légèrement ébahi durant quelques secondes, il se reprit en comprenant que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un dérapage de sa part mais bien d'une volonté de l'autre. Il pressa sa bouche de façon plus appuyée sur celle de Cédric. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et s'empêcha de soupirer d'aise. Après tout, il n'avait rêvé que de ça depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu.

Cédric lui, n'avait pas vraiment profité la première fois. Il avait été totalement pris de court et ça lui avait parut si fugace. Cette fois, il goûta ces lèvres avec délectation, reconnaissant une touche de menthe. Elles étaient tendres et chaudes. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vécu un moment aussi agréable.

Harry mit ensuite une main sur sa hanche qui glissa dans son dos le rapprochant plus de lui. Il se trouva blottit contre le torse de son désormais plus qu'ami. Cédric mit fin à ce baiser plus que réussi à son sens pour glisser la tête dans le cou d'Harry dans l'espoir de rester le plus prêt de lui possible. La fatigue commençait à lui peser et il s'endormit dans cette position.

XXX

Le lendemain, le soleil tira Cédric du sommeil. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi sereinement. Il se retourna dans son lit. Il s'aperçut alors avec tristesse qu'il y était seul. Son cœur se serra quand il se dit qu'Harry l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait peut être mérité après l'avoir traité si mal durant tant de temps.

Mais un bruit derrière la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur la provenance du bruit car Harry entra dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains. Il s'assit sur le lit et sourit. Il devait surement avoir compris que Cédric avait paniqué quelques instants avant qu'il n'arrive.

Cédric ne savait pas si ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour ou encore autre chose, Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux, c'était qu'ils se sentaient mieux que jamais et, pour le moment c'est tout ce qui comptait.

XXX FIN XXX

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que c'était pas trop mal quand même !

A bientôt !

Pommie


End file.
